


Concussed Mac

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Rescue, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: OK, so I have been super busy and not writing, but I saw the five minute challenge on getyourwordsout (https://getyourwordsout.dreamwidth.org/390228.html), so I decided to take the challenge.Have you written today? Not yet? Well, what are you waiting for? This is a challenge that you should be able to complete almost anywhere.Open an online timer or a timer app on your phone and set it for five minutes.Open a blank document or a comment.Start your timer and then answer the question, “Why is it so dark?”So, here it goes:
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Concussed Mac

‘Why is it so dark?’

Jack wakes from his slumber, blinking into the darkness, ‘Mac? You awake?’

When there isn´t an answer, Jack crawls towards Mac, ‘Mac, you with me?’

‘Yeah, I… where are we?’

‘You don´t remember?’

Again silence. Jack worries, he saw the kid getting wacked over the head, but it appears Mac has a serious concussion.

‘It’s OK, Mac, we were taken and locked in what appears to be a well of something. There is no door or anything and the walls are too steep and slippery to crawl up. I tried.’

‘kay.’

Mac must really feel miserable if he resorts to syllables instead of sentences. Jack feels his way to Mac and sits next to him, pulling the kid closer. Mac doesn´t resists and puts his head against Jack´s shoulder.

‘Head hurts.’

‘I bet kid, you were hit good. Close your eyes. Everything will be OK.’

Mac hums and stills. Jack guesses that Mac fell asleep again, he hoops Mac can rest and built up some strength, because they will need to get themselves out. He hopes Matty got their message before they were taken, but he has no idea where they are, if them were taken somewhere else so they are on their own. Having Mac leaning against him, warm and breathing, lulls him to sleep as well.

When Mac starts awaken, Jack immediately goes in protective mode, scanning the darkness.

‘Jack?’ Mac asks breathless.

‘Yeah hoss, I am right here.’

‘Why is it so dark?’

Jack lets out a chuckle, ‘we were taken and locked up. You got hit on the head.’

‘Kay.’

‘Why don´t you try to sleep? You will feel better.’

‘Jack?’

‘Yes Mac?’

‘What happened?’

‘Go to sleep Mac. Everything will be OK.’

Mac hums his agreement again. Once Jack is convinced Mac is really asleep, he pulls from underneath Mac and starts inspecting their prison once again. He didn´t find anything last time, but he needs to find a way out, so he continues his search in the dark. Every once and awhile checking on Mac. There really nothing he can use to escape this oubliette. He smiles, Mac would be impressed that he would know the name of their prison. He is still feeling his way through the darkness when suddenly he is engulfed by light.

‘They are here! Jack?’

Jack’s heart jumps in joy, they are found. Help is here.

‘Frenchie? Is that you?’ Jack shouts back.

‘The one and only Jack.’

Jack can hear the leader of TAC-team B convey his findings to Matty.

‘We need a medic, Mac has a head injury.’ Jack shouts up.

Jack worries when his shouting doesn´t wake Mac, so he kneels next to him and gently shakes him, ‘Mac, wake up, kid, the cavalry is here.’

‘Jack, Frank is coming down, but first I’m dropping a flare down, OK?’

‘Yeah, copy that.’

The flare comes down on the opposite side of the pit but now that their prison is lit up, Jack’s heart drops. Mac’s face is so pale, and he looks ghastly because of all the blood that ran over his face and dried.

‘Frank, I can use your help!’

The medic rappels down and puts his back pack next to Mac. He first tries to wake Mac by shaking him, asking Jack questions about Mac’s condition up till now. When Mac doesn´t wake, he rubs his knuckles over Mac’s sternum, waking Mac with a start.

‘It’s OK Mac, you’re safe.’

‘Jack?’

‘Yeah Mac, I am right here.’

‘Mac, my name is Frank, you know me, don´t you?’

‘Frank?’

‘Yeah, we met before. Don’t worry about it, you have a head injury but we are going to take good care of you, OK?’

‘What happened?’

‘He has been asking that same question every time he woke up.’

‘Yeah, that is the concussion talking, don´t worry about it. It is quite common, he will continue asking it for a while.’

Frank cleans the wound and it is pretty deep, so he bandages it, calling up to get a harness down to get Mac up. The pit is too small to accommodate a stretcher, so they will put Mac in a harness and winch him up.

Jack and Frank manhandle Mac into the harness with mac continuously asking them what is going on. When he is securely fitted into the harness, Frank tells the crew to hoist him up. The moment they pull him up, Mac starts to call out for Jack. But before Jack can reassure Mac, the kid goes limp in the harness and Frank shouts to get him up as soon as possible.

Next is Frank and then Jack is pulled from the underground. Once they are back on ground level, Jack runs towards Mac who is already restrained to a stretcher and being taken to a chopper that is waiting. Jack jumps into it and the crew hands him a headset.

‘How is he?’

‘He’s OK, Jack, he just fainted, but his vitals are good, so he is just resting. We are taking him to a trauma center, it is a ten minute flight. Relax, we will take good care of your boy.’

Jack nods, the last couple of hours have taken it out of him and know that they are safe and Frank is taking care of Mac, he relaxes.


End file.
